The First Time Around
by Silly'Sanders
Summary: A new CSI is in town and everyone wants her,but who will get her? Will it be the Texan, our favorite blonde, or tech support? I suck at summaries but it's a good story. R&R plez!


AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please nice and gentle, I would like ideas and so forth. I know Warrick, Griss, and Sara are back but I love hose peps, don't worry I'll put Ray and Riley in later and I don't own CSI(if I didn't you would know trust me) all I own is my OC.

Ivy looked the doors of the CSI building, she drew a breath and grabbed the door handle feeling like ice in her hand and pulled it towards her. Her eyes adjusted to the amount of light and she walked over to the front desk "Um, hello I'm Ivy Wells, I have a meeting with CSI Grissom," her voice as clear as a clean wine glass and as smooth as the wine itself.

The secretary looked at her with a blank expression, "We don't make appointments with anyone, period." The girl wasn't sure what was more intimidating the woman standing in front of taping her long, well groomed claws on the counter with her sharp green, almond shaped eyes glaring down at her, and long amber hair with golden highlights shimmering through like a lion in the African noon sun or a grizzly charging you head on and you don't have a gun.

"So you're meaning to tell me that your boss was lying to me or that I was talking to an imposter?" Ivy raised an eyebrow and leaned closer "Or do you want to try to get me in?"

The girl gulped and nodded she was about to get up when two men walked through the doors, "Man, I don't know about this it seems crazy to swab to 197 barrels to see which one he stuck in her mouth, can't we get him on something else?"

"Warrick, I don't care what seems crazy but it's a start and Sara and Nick will let you know if you can nail him on something else," said the other man. He was about to say something else but stopped short when he saw Ivy "You work on that I've got an appointment with are new CSI." Warrick nodded and walked into the lab.

Ivy looked at the man that was walking toward her, he has a strong stride, and he's most likely confident she thought. She studied his appearance, his well kept gray hair and beard, tall build spoke a lot about him. She smirked, not only is he old, he's handsome.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting but were back logged. Oh, were are my manners I'm Gil Grissom," he held out his hand for her to shake it.

"Ivy Wells and Don't worry I guess it's a good time for me to come then if you're backed up," she took his hand, strong grasp this guy is way more then what he looks like she thought to herself.

He chuckled and motioned to the lab "So, shall we look around and get you introduced to the team?"

"Sure," she smiled hoping that if the guys here were anything like Grissom and the other guy then she would be in hottie heaven.

They walked into the lab, and she was amazed by all the people running around doing their work like worker ants on the ground trying to get all the food for the winter and trying please their monarch which was most likely Grissom.

"We'll head down to the break room first and see who's there," he turned a sharp right. "In our team we have Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows, and Greg Sanders. Warrick is married, Sara is single and from California, Catherine has a daughter, and a warning about Nick and Greg they're lady men."

"Thank you for the warning but in all due respect shouldn't I be learning this by myself, Mr. Grissom?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

He opened the door to the break room "Just Grissom and now I know what type of investigator you'll be." He raised his eyebrows and gave her a knowing smile.

"Oh good, most of you are here," Grissom chimmed as he walked through the door " I would like to introduce the CSI Ivy Wells!"

Ivy walked in and smiled at the three investigators in the room. The one she took for Catherine because she was older but beautiful had the most pretty blonde curls that gentley framed her face and soft frosty blue eyes. The other girl which was prouply Sara had striaght brown that looked like chocolate and brown eyes to wasn't sure if the man there was Nick or Greg but he looked like a Nick to her, but his black glew in the light and reminded her of a puppy soft and short and his eyes were an awsome shade of brown, somewhere between dark chocolate and tree bark.

They all shook her hand and introduced themselves as who she thought they were. "So, where did you come from?" Sara asked as stir sudar into her coffee.

Ivy laughed "The only headqutars in the whole intire state of Wyoming!"

Everyone laughed and Nick looked at her with those amazing eyes " I bet that was a drag."

"You have no idea."

They talked a little then Grissom ushered her out the door he said they still need to do a lot to do. They walked around with Grissom telling her all what all the rooms were and they finaly got to Trace and opened the doors.

"Hey, Griss Ifinaly got that sample you wanted and," he stoped mid-sentence "Well, look if it isn't the country hik."

A snap of anger went through eyes as she narrowed them at him. She smirked as that made him flich. Grissom glanced at the and sigh "This is Hodges and all I can say I don't want to find him dead, alright?"

She grinned "Of coarse not this a CSI building after all that would be just stupid." Grissom shook his head "Come we're going to Bulistics."

As they were walking down some guy started to yell Grissoms name. They both turned around and what Ivy saw was, between the messy dirty blonde hair, the brown eyes that you could get lost in at one glance, and his tight shirt showing his muscles, the sexiest creature Ivy Wells had ever laid seen in her whole life.


End file.
